Inspired by Carenzo
by jomosfamilyjewels
Summary: What can I say? I'm a sucker for a guy with an accent and dodgy morals. So...this is where I'll be collecting all my Carenzo drabbles. Some will be fun, lighthearted and closer to Frienzoline, while others will definitely be romantic...and the others? Well...that's what the M Rating is for. #suggestive-eye-wiggle
1. A Carenzo Romp

He wasn't who she was looking for but that didn't mean she didn't want to see him. She didn't realize how much she cared for him until Matt told her that he'd been taken.

She felt sick at the thought of him being in chains once more. How awful it must've been to feel like you escaped one hell just to be thrown into another. He was a sociopath, but endearing, however that worked, and she enjoyed his company. They had grown close and his presence had become a comforting part of her crazy life. Which is more than she can say for her other so called friends.

She was almost to her car, not sure where she was going to go since Damon and Elena were occupying her dorm room at that moment. She sensed him before he spoke and she smiling, turned on her heel to greet him.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he said and stepped out of the shadows of the nearby building.

"Ten minutes of freedom and you're already right back to stalking me?" She teased and folded her arms across her chest.

"Honestly, I couldn't think of anyone I wanted to see more than you, Caroline."

If she wasn't mistaken, she thought she could hear sincerity in his voice. She unfolded her arms and smiled sweetly at him. "I thought you were a goner," she told him.

"Ah, well, it takes more than just a bloody vampire hunter to take me down," he said with a wink, brushing off the fact that he barely survived and only with the help of Stefan and Alaric. He came a little closer and in that brusque, accented tone said, "Admit it Caroline, you were worried about me."

She scoffed, and tossed her head to the side, adding an eye roll in for good measure. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh I know it," he told her and took another step closer.

She didn't have the energy to keep playing along. She was worried about him and she was glad he was safe. Her mood softened when she met his dark, playful gaze and without another word she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

She held on tightly to him, and felt his body relax against hers, his chin resting gently on her shoulder. His hands wrapped around her back and pulled her unimaginably closer, and she closed her eyes and breathed him in.

"I was worried sick," she whispered and he laughed.

He pulled back to look her in the eye, but didn't let go. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked her and she slapped his arm playfully.

There was a moment after that, where words failed and her heart began to thrum. She looked at him, her eyes ghosting across his lips and his did the same. She quickly looked away, bowing her head and releasing him from their embrace. She thought that would do it. That the moment had passed but he surprised her.

He brought a hand to her chin, the same way he did when he found out that she'd been crying, only this time he raised her head up and stroked his thumb softly across her chin.

She glanced up at him, his usual rough exterior softened into a dimpled smile. "Enzo, I-" she started to speak but it was useless. His mouth had found hers and before she knew it she was melting back into him.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was long enough to make her head swim, and when he pulled away she caught herself falling forward, searching for his lips again. He didn't let go of her chin and as her eyes fluttered open he was smirking at her, as if that kiss had just proven his point even further.

"I'm glad I got to do that before some other life and death situation falls upon us tonight," he told her and rubbed his thumb across her chin once more before letting his hand fall to his side.

She didn't quite know what to say in return, so she just smiled and shook her head. She turned to her side and brushed her arm against his, inviting him to walk with her.

"You wanna go grab a drink?" she asked him, not ready to leave his company just yet.

"Yes," he exclaimed, "I'm starving!"

She rolled her eyes, "Not that kind of drink, Enzo!"

"Oh come on, Gorgeous, the night is young, lets go find some unsuspecting student and have a feast."

"No, Enzo."

"I'll let you pick the victim."

"Enzo-"

"Just a quick snatch and erase."

"Seriously!?"


	2. EnzooooOHMYGOD!

Caroline tiptoed to her dorm room. She knew that Elena was going to meet up with Damon and she didn't want to intrude on whatever may or may not being transpiring between them. She listened closely but couldn't make out any voices and when she peeked open the door she found the room empty. She sighed with relief and tossed her purse on her bed.

The fire had been lit, so they must've been there at some point, but knowing the current state of Elena's feelings for Damon she probably opted to go somewhere a little less private so he could divulge all the missing pieces of their romance.

She was relieved to have the place to herself. Tonight was exhausting and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a hot cup of B positive and finish the final chapters of Divergent. She kneeled down beside her mini fridge and opened the door to retrieve her midnight snack when the distinct sound of the shower turning on halted her.

_Hmm_, she thought. _Elena must not have gone anywhere._

She poured the remaining contents of one of their blood bags into a cup and placed it in the microwave. After changing into her pajamas she slipped on her bunny slipper and made her way to the bathroom to first check on Elena and then begin her nightly beautification routine. Not that she needed to worry about all that, seeing as she was dead and all, but washing her face, applying creams and brushing her teeth made her feel a little closer to her humanity.

She creaked open the door and steam began to pour out. A pile of clothes were in the middle of the floor, which she would have paid no mind to if it weren't for the fact that they were covered in blood.

"Elena?" she said out loud, "What happened?"

She thought for a moment that things had turned badly with Damon but realization hit her quicker than that when she noticed the pattern of shirt on the floor. A black and gray striped t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, both soaked in blood and she knew who the infiltrator was even before he spoke.

"Hello, Gorgeous!" Enzo said and poked his head out from behind the curtain.

"Enzo, what the hell are you doing here?" she all but screeched at him.

"I'm talking a shower, Caroline, what does it look like?"

"Why are you taking a shower in my dorm room?!" Her voice raised another octave and her hands flailed out to her sides.

His head disappeared back behind the curtain and he laughed. "I wanted to see you but not in the state I was in and so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"You're unbelievable!"

"That's what they say," he rebutted with that air of cockiness that always seemed to seep out of him.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest and glared at the plastic floral shower curtain. "You can't just come in here and take over my bathroom," she bellowed.

"Why? Were you needing to take a shower?"

She couldn't see him but she could imagine the smirk that was playing at the corner of his mouth. Oh so proud of himself for his quick wit and playfulness.

"No, I don't need to take a shower!"

"Oh, well I was going to say," he started and peeked his head out from the curtain one more time, "there's plenty of room and hot water if you wanted to join me." He waggled his eyebrows and flashed that devil's grin her way. However, his delight was stripped from his face when Caroline had managed to direct a bottle of hand lotion square between his eyes.

"Well that was uncalled for, love, you could've just declined."

He scurried behind the curtain once more when Caroline lifted another cosmetic weapon above her head and aimed.

"Get out!"

"Fine," he said and the water shut off, and then it happened - quicker than she'd expected. Enzo flung the shower curtain open and stood there in all his glory. Her eyes grew wide, her cheeks flushed and although she was momentarily caught off guard by the mere perfection of his toned physique, she spun around to avoid looking at him any further. Unfortunately, a mirror was behind her and there he was again. Still flashing that wicked grin, still dripping wet, and still completely exposed. She made eye contact with him briefly before throwing her hand over her eyes and pointing aggressively at the door.

"Enzo!"

"I'd be happy to get out of your hair, gorgeous, if you wouldn't mind handing me a towel."

Caroline's shoulders sagged and with one hand over her eyes she fumbled around blindly for the towel hanging on the rack. She grabbed hold and flung it behind her.

"Here, now hurry up and get dressed so I can toss you out on your ass."

She didn't wait to hear his protests and stormed out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. When she was safely on the other side she let it sink in, and a naked Enzo continued to flash in her mind.

"There's no need to be so modest, Caroline, you obviously enjoyed the view."

The indignant screech that came from her mouth and the slew of profanities even took her by surprise. "This is 2014, you idiot, you can't just go around undressing in front of women and expect them to swoon," she yelled at the door. "It's called harassment!"

"Well from the looks of things, you were the one who was sexually assaulting me with your eyes," he hollered back at her.

Another indignant screech.

"You threw yourself at me! An unwelcomed sight, might I add!"

"Really?" he said as he opened the door.

She spun around now that he was properly clothed, or so she thought. He stood in the doorway with nothing but her towel wrapped around his waist and…

"Oh my god, is that my toothbrush?"

He took the toothbrush from his mouth and examined it before shrugging. "Could be."

"Give me that!" she reached for it but he placed it behind him and high above his head. It wasn't until she bumped into his bare chest trying to grasp the dental tool that she realized how close she actually was to him.

He looked down at her, his face mere inches from her own. His hair was still dripping and he smelled of her lavender bodywash. "Are you going to give me that?" she all but whispered, attempting to add a bit of darkness and warning to her voice.

"I don't know," he whispered back, but there was no playfulness in his tone. "I'm quite enjoying your nearness at the moment."

She took a step back, and then another, until her legs bumped into her bed. It was getting a little too serious for her liking and as reasonable and level headed as she was, a vampire can only handle so much sexual tension before she snaps.

The playful banter, the road trips and the overall pleasant company that Enzo provided her in the past few weeks had been…fun. He helped keep her mind off of things when she became too serious or too broody. He made her laugh and above all else, made her care for something (or someone) other than her missing best friend and her dead one as well.

Was the sexual tension there? Of course it was, he was a charming and seductive vampire hottie and she had thought about jumping on the Enzo train more than once. Especially after witnessing him with that witch in the coat check room.

"I'm sorry, Caroline."

His sudden apology had her snapping her head up to see if it was really him that said it. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I realize now the error in my ways. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Just when she thought she had him pegged, he turns right around and surprises her again. "Well…um..well that's-"

"I'll just grab my stuff and get out of your hair."

He turned around and went to retrieve his things when a small voice, that she realized was her own, stopped him.

"You don't have to go."

He turned back around and cocked his head to the side, his jaw ticking in the other direction. "Pardon?"

"Well…I don't _hate_ your company, and I am happy to see you alive even though you got yourself into that mess this evening."

He gave her another cocky grin, reverting back to his over confident self, "Is that all?" he asked and took a few steps toward her.

_No, that wasn't all. You're a sexy, towel clad, piece of British ass and if I were the type of girl to live in the moment and not overanalyze the crap out of things, you'd be on your back and I'd be riding you until the sun came up._

Caroline cleared her throat and tried to ignore the smolder that was closing in on her personal space. "Elena will be back soon," she all but blurted and he stopped just short of a few inches from her face. "We can watch a movie or something…I have popcorn." She rambled, "Or we can just share a blood bag and…um…talk?"

He leaned back as if assessing her ideas and trying to get a read on what she really meant by "talk".

"Talk?" he said out loud.

"Yeah…talk…you know," she said sheepishly tossing her head around like a bobble head on a dashboard. "Talk…"

She smiled widely at him, and that seemed to do the trick. He laughed and nodded his head, the tension in the air lightening as he took a step back.

"Well, I better go find someone my size," he said and looked down at his naked chest.

"What?" she asked slightly confused.

"Well I'm not very well going to put my soiled clothes back on. There's got to be a chap around here somewhere that can lend a guy some clothes."

She shook her head and registered what he was talking about. "You didn't bring a change of clothes?"

"Let's just say I was hoping I wouldn't need them," he told her before slipping into the hall with a wink and a smile, in search of a temporary wardrobe.

Caroline stared at the closed door and took a deep breath.

Maybe, just to be safe, she should ask Elena to find somewhere else to stay for the night.


	3. A Klarenzo Limmerick

**This one features a little it of Klaus and Frienzoline fun!**

**Based off a request from the beautiful wanderlust-in-nyc**

**Carenzo brotp, somehow Caroline thinks it's a good idea to drunk dial Klaus.**

**(***)**

_The victim looked with surprise_  
><em>at this beautiful girl with blue eyes.<em>  
><em>With compulsion in mind<em>  
><em>she was thorough but kind<em>  
><em>before sucking the poor chap dry<em>

"Shhhh!" Caroline held a finger to her mouth and giggled. "Don't say vampire, Enzo, you'll - _hiccup_ - get us caught."

"You didn't like my limerick?" Enzo slurred. "I thought it was quite fitting."

The pair of them looked at the young man slouched against the wall. Blood running down his neck and a hazy look in his eyes.

"Oh shoot!" Caroline picked him up and then biting her wrist fed him some of her liquor infused blood. She looked him in the eye and said, "Hi…okay, here's what you should do. You should go back inside and then find that girl who you were flirting with and ask her to dance…"

"Uh, Caroline," Enzo muttered.

"Shh, I'm compulsing this guy - _hiccup_ - he's gonna have a good night, k?"

"But, Caroline…"

She held up a finger to stop him. "So go find that girl and buy her drinks and be a gentleman and have fun because she's totally into you."

She released the guy but he didn't move, he only looked at her and smiled. "Hey there sexy, you wanna dance with me?" the frat boy asked.

"No no no nonono," Caroline wobbled her head from side to side. "Why did my compulsion not work?"

"I tried to tell you, Gorgeous," Enzo cocked a head her direction. "You were the girl he was flirting with."

"Ohhhh," she said lifting her head to the sky and recalling the night. "Well that won't do."

"Here," Enzo shoved the fifth he was holding into Caroline's hands. "Let me do it."

Caroline slouched against the wall and took a swig of his drink. She laughed again, recalling Enzo's limerick and decided to try one herself.

_There once was a vampire named Enzo_  
><em>who was known to be a total psycho<em>  
><em>But what people don't see<em>  
><em>is he's actually a softie<em>  
><em>That fixes the mistakes of his drunk bro<em>

Enzo chuckled and shook his head before focusing back on their dinner. He squinted his eyes, feeling the effects of the bourbon but maintaining eye contact. "Forget you saw us, k mate? You came outside to get some fresh air and sober up."

That seemed to do the trick and the guy stumbled back to the bar, forgetting he ever met the two drunk vampires.

"Thank you," Caroline told him and handed back his fifth. "Enzo to the rescue!"

"Come on, gorgeous, let's get you home."

"That sounds good," she smiled at him.

The two walked arm in arm, swaying in the nearly empty streets and continuing with their impromptu limericks.

_There once was a girl from Mystic_  
><em>who people would call ballistic<em>  
><em>She needs things to be clean<em>  
><em>And she's just a little mean<em>  
><em>But she remains ever altruistic<em>

_His dark hair and dark eyes are alluring_  
><em>All the girls that he likes end up purring<em>  
><em>Either that or he fed<em>  
><em>And they ended up dead<em>  
><em>Cause his crazy is ever enduring<em>

When they arrived at Caroline's dorm room the two stumbled in to an empty place. Luckily Elena was out for the night, and so they could continue their drunken hijinks.

"You know who would be super proud of me tonight?" She asked, kicking off her shoes and taking another swig from Enzo's bottle.

"Who's that?" Enzo asked, making himself comfortable on Caroline's bed.

"Klaus!"

"Ah, the elusive Klaus," he said, folding his arms behind his head and raising his eyebrows. "Now what, pray tell, would the almighty Hybrid be proud of?"

"I fed on an- an - _hiccup_ - actual person tonight." She flopped down next to him on the bed and laughed. "I should tell'm what I did."

Caroline took out her phone and slid her finger across the screen, bringing it to life. A quick scroll through her contacts and she was pushing "call".

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling him."

Enzo grabbed the bottle and took a drink, "This should be interesting," he mumbled.

"It's ringing," she whispered and looked at him with giddy expectation.

"Caroline? Is everything alright?"

"Klaus! You picked up," she exclaimed.

"Of course I picked up, love," he said and Caroline covered the phone and turned to Enzo.

"He picked up, Enzo," she whispered again.

"I see that. Now this is the part where you usually talk."

"Oh, right." She turned back to the phone. "Hello, Klaus?"

"I'm here, Caroline, is everything okay? Who were you talking to?"

"Everything's fine, that's just Enzo. How areyou…you'llneverguess what I - _hiccup_ - did tonight!"

"Who is Enzo?"

"What?"

"Who is Enzo? And are you drunk?"

"Yes, I'm drunk, of course I'm drunk. Why would I call you if I wasn't drunk, Klaus?"

Enzo saw the confusion in her eyes and could hear the absolute jealousy in Klaus' voice. He smirked and bellowed out loud, not wanting to miss the opportunity to either embarrass Caroline or push the buttons of the proverbial Big Bad Hybrid.

_"There once was a hybrid named Klaus…"_

"So Enzo and I were at this bar and there was this frat boy flirting with me…"

_"Who turned out to be quite a louse…"_

"And so we went outside together and Enzo waited in the wings and then…WAM!…"

_"He's too far away…"_

"…I fed on 'em. I fedon a human - _hiccup_ - Klaus."

_"But I'm here to stay…"_

"And then we compelled him and he left and it was so…amazing!"

_"Oops I just ripped open her blouse!"_

Caroline, not really paying attention to what Enzo was saying, finally caught the gist of his little game.

"Oh my god, Enzo!?" She slapped him on the arm. "That's so not," she giggled, "that's not," she giggled some more, "That's really not funny!"

She doubled over, almost forgetting that Klaus was still on the line, until she heard his demanding voice echo throughout the room.

"Caroline?!"

"Ha-ha…I'm sorry, Klaus. What was I saying?"

"Caroline, come back to bed!" Enzo yelled into the phone.

Caroline in her drunken state exclaimed, "We're already in bed!"

"Right," Klaus said but seemed to only be talking to himself as Enzo and Caroline's laughter reverberated into the phone.

"Shh, I'm trying to talk to Klaus," she said in all seriousness and went back to the phone. "Klaus, are you there?"

"No, but I will be by morning," he told her.

CLICK.

Her amusement turned to contemplation which quickly turned to revelation and lastly, as she looked at Enzo wide eyed and sober, it turned to fear.

"That was a bad idea."


	4. A Holiday Romp

**Okay, so here we go! A little Carenzo smut! For no good reason, other than I just want these two to get naked with each other already. **

**The smut's at the bottom for those of you that want to skip straight to the goods. Dirty birds.**

(****)

Enzo had just gotten in from a night on the prowl, but the pickings were slim, due to the Holiday. What was available to him geared more toward the fifty something year old drunks with no family rather than the pert blonde delicatessens he was particularly fond of.

"Thanksgiving," he grumbled under his breath, as if the Holiday had offended him in some way. Regardless, it had pushed everyone into their homes, and away from his fangs, and he found himself looking in an empty refrigerator and reaching for the last blood bag on the shelf.

He had been invited to partake in a feast with Caroline and her friends, but he had declined, telling her that it wasn't for him. He hardly turned down an opportunity to be with Caroline, however recent events had found him needing space from her. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, but the realization of Caroline's feelings toward Stefan had left a sour taste in his mouth.

He tilted the blood bag and squeezed the remaining ingredients into his mouth. He hated that it was chilled, but refused to try and figure out the microwave that was given to him. Caroline showed him once how to heat up a mug but the first time he attempted it on his own, it ended in a bloody mess of melted plastic and A negative.

There were no directions on what materials were actually allowed in the microwave.

"Thank god you didn't use an aluminum cup," she had said to him, rolling her eyes and scrubbing the microwave furiously.

Enzo smiled at the memory. That was one of the defining moments in their relationship for him that shifted Caroline from an acquaintance to honest friend. She had come to drop off his weekly supply of blood, but instead of leaving soon after, he had invited her in to join him and she took him up on the offer. After that night, she became a constant staple in his lonely life and he began to see something in her that he knew he'd been missing in his past relationships.

Loyalty.

"Stefan, you are a damn fool," he said, shaking his head in disbelief at the absolute idiocy of the younger Salvatore.

He glanced down at the empty blood bag, his thirst not quite quenched. He shrugged and picked up his jacket, hoping there were one or two drunkards still roaming the streets. When he opened the door, a blonde surprise was standing there with her hand poised in the air and ready to knock.

"Hey."

"Hello, Gorgeous," he greeted her in his usual way.

She held out a brown bag for him to take and he examined it before asking, "What's this?"

"Leftovers!"

"Leftovers?" he repeated and brought it to his nose, making an agreeable noise before setting it down. "Smells delightful, however, I was just about to head out to find a different kind of bite," he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "Would you care to join me? We can share a clavicle."

"No need, I brought that too!" she told him and held up a couple pints of blood.

"Well you just think of everything, don't you?" he said disappointingly, but took a step back anyway, holding out his hand and inviting her in.

Caroline kicked off her shoes and shuffled past him, heading for the kitchen in search of a few mugs. She poured some of the contents into them, popped open the microwave and pressed a series of buttons. Enzo watched from the other side of the room, attempting to memorize what she pushed amongst the hieroglyphics of numbers and pictures. Eventually, as it always was the case, Enzo's eyes began to trace her frame. Admiring how her blonde curls cascaded down her back, and how long her legs were consistently showcased by the length of her skirts.

His head snapped up when she spun around and greeted him with a smile. "So, what did you do all night?"

He took his coat off, apparently not going out again tonight, and placed the paper bag in the fridge before making himself comfortable in the living room. He settled back onto the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"You know, the same…a few drinks, maiming and killing, that sort of thing."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were joking," she chuckled, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"You know, one of these days, your eyes are going to get stuck like that," he teased which caused her to roll them back once more, but she couldn't hide her smile. Instead she turned around and went back to the microwave just as it beeped, letting her know it was finished.

She joined him in the living room and handed him a mug before sitting next to him and crossing her feet underneath her on the couch. "Your night was probably better than mine," she shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"You mean Friendsgiving wasn't the event of the century you had hoped it would be?"

"Hardly," she scoffed, "things got a little…crazy, as per usual. The food was hardly touched. Hence the doggie bag of leftovers." She laughed but he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you slaved away on a meal for your friends and nobody bothered to enjoy it?"

"I'm sure they would have, but witches, vampires, and unsuspecting humans…" she trailed off, letting Enzo fill in the missing pieces.

"Hmm," was all he said but he could feel the anger begin to boil, once again feeling defensive for the blonde. "Caroline Forbes, the eternal optimist."

She smirked at him and lightly slapped his arm for teasing her. "Just another life threatening evening for me and my friends. At least they showed up with the intention of eating."

Enzo felt his heart flex as he watched her peer into her mug, a sadness hidden behind her long black lashes. It amazed him how easy it was for her come to their defense, how she couldn't see how ungrateful her friends were in that moment. When she looked up at him, she gave him a tight lipped smile and shrugged.

"Anyway, it's okay, I mean, it was selfish of me to be worried more about the food getting cold than the very real problems of-"

"Stop, Caroline," he interrupted, and could see the surprise with how stern his voice must've sounded to her. He kicked his feet off the coffee table and leaned forward, lifting her chin toward him when she tried to look away. When he knew he had her full attention his hand dropped down to grip hers before he continued. "You are the furthest thing from selfish, Caroline Forbes, and a far better person than the company you keep."

She looked down at their clasped hands, but he kept his eyes trained on her. He allowed his eyes to roam over her features, really looking at her without her knowing. He admired her glossy blue eyes, and how - even when sad - they still carried a light that reached the darkest parts of him. Her cheeks were painted pink, and her lips bare and natural but slightly hued by the contents from her mug. When her gaze came back up, he met it straight on, and she gave him a wry smile before speaking.

"Thank you…for saying that."

"Well, how selfish could you possibly be when you brought leftovers to the one guy that completely blew off your Friendsgiving?"

"Enzo," she softly whispered. She attempted to lower her head again, only this time it wasn't his hand that stopped her from doing so.

She was caught off guard by his kiss, but not so much so that she was reluctant to reciprocate. As surprising as it was, it was certainly not unwelcomed, and her eyes fluttered closed as he reached up and cupped the side of her face. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly caressing her lips before greeting hers.

This was not her intention of coming over here but now that it was happening she would indulge. He was a good friend to her, and more than once she thought of what it would be like to add certain benefits to their budding friendship.

He teased her and they laughed about her "thing for accents" and "dodgy morals" but she knew it was probably true. As calm and collected as she was as a vampire she was still drawn to the proverbial bad boy, and Enzo was the baddest of them all - save for a certain hybrid she knew. He was a loose canon, prone to making snap judgements while simultaneously surprising her with his calculated ploys.

She pulled away from the kiss, slightly breathless and definitely aroused. She hadn't been kissed like that in a long while and it left her stomach fluttering and her undead heart pounding. "Wow," she sighed, "that was…unexpected."

"Was it?" he questioned, his voice low and seductive. ""You're a clever girl, Caroline, you must've known I've been wanting to do that for some time now."

If she were honest with herself, she'd been wanting to do it for some time now too. He was charming, sexy, and for some reason completely loyal to her. He made her feel special and interesting, as if she were some great mystery for him to figure out, and she found herself seeking his company in order to receive that sort of attention.

What she didn't understand was what he saw in her. From her perspective she was a mess. She was judgey, sarcastic, always bossing him around and let's not forget that he knew of her little crush on Stefan.

"Why?" she asked, filling the silence with a completely absurd question. She knew why, but she tried to explain herself further, "I mean…I enjoyed it and- and I'm glad you did it but I just…after all the Stefan drama…I'm surprised that you would even want to…" She was having a hard time communicating and by the look on his face, he was having a hard time following. "What I'm trying to say is, I like you but you know that I like Stefan, or liked, or was confused about how I felt about him and-"

"Caroline," he cut her off, "I really don't care how you feel about Stefan." He leaned in closer to her, grabbing her mug and setting it down with his on the coffee table. He turned back to her with a dimpled grin and spoke, his voice brusque and heady. "Right now I'm more concerned with how you feel about me."

His dark brown eyes searched her face, waiting for her response. She couldn't see an ounce of insecurity in him, only the reflection of a confident man that knew exactly what he wanted. She knew this was probably not the best idea, and opened her mouth to say so, but then quickly thought better of it. If she spoke then she would overanalyze and the butterflies in her stomach, mixed with the scent of arousal in the air, was consuming her. So instead, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the couch.

She laughed at the surprise on his face and slowly moved to straddle him. She settled down onto his lap before running her hands up his chest and then cupping his face. He was patient, and waited for her to make the next move, but she could see (and feel) the desire beginning to overtake him. She licked her lips and dragged her bottom one between her teeth. One final deep breath to expel any remaining uncertainty of how this night was going to end and she plunged forward, crushing her mouth to his.

The kiss catapulted their entanglement to the point of no return, and quickly became a frenzy as they feasted on one another. His hands grabbed hold of her thighs, massaging them with slow deep circles, while she tangled her hands in his hair and pressed her body closer against him.

He palmed her sides and slid his hands up, and an audible moan escaped when he nipped on her bottom lip before moving to her neck. She leaned away from him and removed her cardigan and unzipped her dress, pulling it down and revealing a lacy yellow bra. Her breasts were busting out at the top and Enzo lightly caressed them with his fingertips. She slid the straps down her shoulders, and gave him a crooked smirk before removing it completely.

His eyes widened and he shifted underneath her. He leaned forward and ran his hands up behind her back and grabbing hold of her shoulders from behind he snuggled between her breasts. "You are impossibly gorgeous, Gorgeous," he mumbled between kisses.

She giggled at his play on words as he slid his tongue across her nipples, causing them to stand at his attention. She reached down and pulled at the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head. She tossed it to the side and he lunged back to her breast, his tongue giving it a wet and lingering kiss. He alternated between them, his hand massaging the other while his tongue worked their ministrations, until dropping them back down to her thighs. He slid them up to cup her ass, and rose from the couch with her in his arms.

She clung to him as he made his way to the bedroom, kissing him and laughing as he stumbled along. He finally picked up the vamp speed, and her head was hitting a pillow and his mouth was devouring her all over again.

He peppered kisses along her jaw and down her neck then back to her breasts. She held on to the top of his head as he sunk further, licking and suckling across her stomach. His hands grabbed her dress and his fingers looped around the elastic of her panties, pulling them down and shoving them to the side.

He didn't stop lowering himself and her breath got caught in her throat when she felt his lips ghost the inside of her thigh. She looked down at his mop of black hair and he lifted his head and met her gaze. His eyes were wild, and she saw the black veins begin to come alive. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his nose rising in the air and a small smirk drawing up at the corner of his mouth.

"Sensational," he whispered and she squirmed, his hot breath tickling her again. He held her still, his arms wrapped under her and holding onto her hips, and she gasped when his tongue darted out to greet her.

He went straight for her clit, his tongue, lips and teeth all working together and burying themselves deeper between her thighs. Her legs instinctively parted, her knees almost to the bed, giving him more room to explore.

She grabbed hold of her breasts, kneading them while Enzo's tongue sped up. She whimpered and mewed as the distinct sensation of an orgasm began its slow crawl to the top. His tongue dove in and out of her before he pressed it flat and licked right up her slit, and as it grazed her clit another shiver of arousal shot her to the pinnacle.

He repeated this over and over again, a surmounting ache keeping her in place, afraid to shift even an inch away from him. He captured her clit between his teeth and, as he gently tugged, darted his tongue against it. Caroline cried out, the impact of Enzo's talented mouth coming to a brilliant and wet conclusion.

"Oh my God," she said breathlessly as he lingered, peppering kisses on his way back up her body.

She rose up on her elbows and grabbed hold of his head when he reached her breast. He sniggered from her enthusiasm, and with a Cheshire Cat grin, Enzo was brought in for another kiss. Caroline pulled him close, opening her mouth to greet his sex infused tongue. He kissed her back, wide and deep and wrestling for domination.

He pulled back to his knees and she followed, not wanting to disconnect from him. They both reached down to his pants, and he laughed again at her eagerness.

"By all means, Gorgeous," he said, and motioned for her to resume with the depantsing.

She flashed him a wicked smile and in an instant had Enzo on his back, pants and underwear removed and revealing her very own standing ovation. She situated herself on top of him, and maintaining her current control, she placed his tip at her entrance. She rotated her hips slightly, drenching him and teasing him mercilessly.

He began to raise his hips, instinctively searching for sweet release and hissed through gritted teeth, "You're driving me crazy, Caroline."

He grabbed hold of her hips, and gently pushed as she slowly and finally lowered herself, not stopping until he had completely filled her. She began a slow rock, her hands holding steady against his chest while his stayed on her hips, letting her soft skin lightly brush against his calloused hands. Her head rolled back when his hands gripped her breasts and she sped up. They fell into an easy rhythm, fitting together better than she could have imagined.

His hips rose off the bed, and she switched from back and forth to a more satisfying up and down motion. She smiled down at him, biting her bottom lip and enjoying the look of ecstasy sprawled across his features and the fact that she was the one giving it to him. She leaned forward, and put her hands on his face and kissed him roughly. His hands wrapped around her waist and he rolled them back over.

He kept them in motion, plunging into her and capturing her mouth in another tug of war for control. Her hands roamed his body, and slid down to palm his ass and back up his long toned torso. He rose to his knees and lifted one of her legs to his shoulder, dragging his mouth along her ankle and down her calf. Her hands went to her side, the added stimulation causing her to reach for whatever she could get her hands on. She gripped the comforter, as her second orgasm wasted no time in blazing forward. He set her leg down and quickened his pace, helping her reach the top again, and as she cried out he dropped back on top of her and slowed his speed.

She thought the shift in speed would help her ride out the already fading orgasm, but what she didn't expect was to be sent right back to the top. Enzo filled her to the hilt and pressed a thumb to her clit, rubbing it while he moved subtly but strongly inside her. In no time she found release from his delicious torture and with a few greedy pumps of his own he joined her swiftly after.

He kissed her gently before rolling off of her and to his back. They didn't move, both staring at the ceiling and out of breath.

"That was…"

"…amazing," Caroline finished.

She started to laugh, feeling better than she'd felt in a long time and to her surprise he was laughing too. She turned to look at him and he did the same, both beaming and giggling in their post coital haven.

"I've never heard you laugh before," she told him. "Like really laugh."

"It's been a long time since I've had a reason to."

She smiled, knowing what he meant without him actually saying it. She crawled over to him and he lifted his arm behind his head so she could snuggle close.

"Enzo?" she said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Gorgeous?"

"It's a nice laugh."

**(****)**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to find my on Tumblr at jomosfamilyjewels! I'd love for you to say hello! There aren't very many of us Carenzo shippers...we need to stick together. ;-) **


	5. Suds and Bud

**Caroline and Enzo are a traveling duo. They're comfortable with each other and the best of friends. But one night in another city, they might just take their relationship to the next level. **

**Warning: Marijuana use and smut! Contraception is assumed. Use a condom kids!  
><strong>

"Caroline, are you here?"

Enzo places his spare hotel key on the small table in the entry to Caroline's room and kicks his shoes off. He peers around, not surprised at all that they upgraded the pretty blonde singer into one of the suites, while he is stuck in a room with just enough space for a bed, a dresser, and his guitar.

"Hello?" he calls out again.

"In here," he hears her say from deeper inside the room.

Enzo walks through the foyer and into the living room, stopping briefly to look out the window and over the bright Seattle city lights. Even her _view_ is better than his. He can see the Puget Sound and the white tops of the Olympic mountains, both glowing from the moonlight.

"How in the world did you score this room, Gorgeous?" He hollers out to her.

"They're called boobs, Enzo!" she yells back at him.

He chuckles softly and shakes his head before venturing further to find her. He sees the light on in the bathroom, the door is cracked, and he can hear the distinct sound of water sloshing around. He pushes the door open a bit further to find Caroline lounging in a bubble bath, her clothes strewn about and the potent remanence of an herbal refreshment lingering in the air. This of course he credits to the half eaten box of cookies on the floor and the empty bag of potato chips next to it. He leans against the door frame, folds his arms and smiles at her.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Well that and the fact that I'm extremely charming." She pops a cookie in her mouth and giggles. "Come in and sit with me," she tells him and he obliges, taking a seat on the floor next to the tub.

"And where pray tell did you acquire the pot, Caroline?" he asks her with another smile and takes a bite of a chocolate chip morsel.

"The bellboy," she says nonchalantly. "I think he thought when he gave it to me, that he was going to be invited in to join."

"Poor bellboy," Enzo feigns sympathy. "He should know better than to trust a little minx like you."

She laughs and leans back, the water rising and the suds tickling her chin. She drapes a leg outside of the tub, and Enzo watches the bubbles slide down it and to the floor. He sees the joint across the way and leans forward to retrieve it. "Don't mind if I do," he tells her and lights the tip, taking a deep drag. He holds it in and continues, "May as well join you on your level."

It still surprises him how easily they reached this level of friendship. Where they're giving each other keys to their rooms and she's inviting him in while she lounges naked in a bubble bath. It helps that they've spent the better part of 6 months on the road together, stopping to play shows in various cities and sharing hotel rooms when necessary. They bicker and fight; laugh and cry; but above all, they create music together that resonates with people and makes everything else seem obsolete.

The truth is that they couldn't stand each other at first. Well, she couldn't stand him. He was the new guy in town that seemed to only cause trouble and she was the perky blonde that could honestly do no wrong. He was intrigued by her immediately, and the more he persisted the further her walls began to crumble. At first he thought it was just attraction - that he wanted nothing more than to fuck her and be done with it - but the more time he spent with her the more he realized that Caroline Forbes deserved nothing less than his respect. She was ambitious, talented, and fiercely loyal to those she loved, and he was honored to be considered her friend.

One night she found him strumming his guitar and singing a familiar tune. She sat down beside him and as he sang, she harmonized, their voices becoming one and they knew they had started something special. A few shows in town, then some neighboring ones, and before they knew it they were on the road together.

"You played well tonight," she tells him, and reaches her hand out for him to pass the joint. He leans forward and gives it to her but before she has a handle on it he drops it. It lands in the tub and Caroline screeches in disappointment, diving her hand beneath the bubbles in an attempt to rescue it.

"Oh no," she laughs, "help me find it." She starts to push the bubbles away so she can see the bottom of the tub and he catches a glimpse of her torso and the bottom of her breasts. He turns his head away, out of respect, but it's too late. Even though it was just a glimpse of what lies underneath those bubbles his imagination takes toll.

It's not the first time he's thought about Caroline in that way. He is a hot blooded man, after all, and he has needs. Usually those needs are satisfied by a groupie or two, maybe a cocktail waitress or occasionally a front desk agent at their hotel, but his mind never drifts too far from Caroline.

There was one moment where they almost brought their friendship to another level. They had just started touring and had been out drinking and singing karaoke, enjoying their new environment and the company of some locals. He had walked her to her hotel room and as he said goodnight and leaned in to kiss her cheek, she turned her head and their mouths slapped together. He says slapped because it was clearly on accident, but a flame had ignited anyway, and she looked at him with a glimmer of embarrassment but also expectation.

He looks back on that night and wonders what would have happened if he stepped into her hotel room and let the liquor and misjudgment take control.

But he didn't. He said goodnight and kept their relationship as it was. He never regretted that decision and they never discussed it again but since then there was no denying the chemistry that channeled between them. He assumes that's why they are so compatible on stage together, and why people always assume that they are together.

"I think it's a goner, Caroline," he says and looks over at her. He laughs when her lips form a pout and she sighs heavily.

"Way to go banana hands," she rolls her eyes and grabs another cookie, slouching back against the tub and taking a small bite.

"Banana hands?" He can't help but laugh at her, a little because of the pot but mostly because she's just too damn cute when she's pouting. "I handed that to you perfectly, it's not my fault if your soapy little fingers couldn't hold on to it."

She throws the rest of the cookie at him, which lands directly between his eyes. He keeps his eyes shut and the tinkle of her laughter echoes off the walls and when he peeks one eye open to look at her she covers her mouth. She's poised and ready for his retaliation, trying to hide her glee.

"Well now you've done it," he says nonchalantly and lifts himself off the floor, and fully clothed jumps into the bath with her.

"Oh my God, Enzo!" She screeches and laughs, as the water sloshes out of the tub and into her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the joint, Caroline," he tells her in all seriousness. He moves some of the bubbles away from her legs, and searches for the drug. He lifts her leg and she giggles again as he holds it high in the air and looks beneath it. "Nope not there. Maybe it's higher up."

He does this for a little while, innocently scooping bubbles out of the tub and inching his way up her body. She laughs and snorts when his hands skim her skin and soon enough she is pretending to look for it as well.

"Maybe it drifted behind you," she tells him and sits up, allowing what was left of her bubble guard to slip away and off her chest. He's perfectly aware of where his eyes are and when he looks up at Caroline she smiles at him before leaning forward and placing a hand on his chest. "Here, scootch back and let me see if I can find it."

He does as she says and watches her intently, all the silliness has evaporated along with the bubbles, as she slowly crawls up toward him. His head hits the tile behind him and he falls back just as she straddles his legs and settles on his lap.

"Let's see," she says and falls atop his body, her hands reaching behind him to 'find' the joint. She looks at him, their faces inches away from each other and whispers, "I don't think it's here either."

He lifts his hands from the water and brushes a damp curl from her forehead. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if this is really a good idea or not, when her lips press against his.

He returns the kiss, and his hands wrap around her waist, her slick skin beckoning for his touch. She moans into his mouth and the resonating hum sends a rush of pleasure down his body. He itches to feel his skin on hers and discards his shirt, throwing the sopping fabric to the floor.

When her breasts press against him he growls in appreciation and winces, sucking air between his teeth. His tight, wet jeans not giving him enough room as his erection presses against them.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She asks, lifting off of him slightly.

"Hardly," he laughs. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she says sincerely and pushes off of him to stand up.

As she stands her skin glistens and bubbles slide down her curves and he watches and wishes his hands were those bubbles. She smiles down at him and steps out of the tub and walks to the door. She doesn't grab a towel, like he was expecting but turns to look at him over her shoulder and asks, "Are you coming?"

In hindsight, he could have been been a little smoother, but his eagerness got the better of him. He flops around in the tub, clinging to the side as the slick porcelain pulls him back in. He grips the side and all but rolls out, his wet jeans clinging to him and dripping all over the floor.

She bites her lip, laughing at his clumsiness and walks out, a tempting expression luring him to follow. He unbuttons his drenched pants and kicks and shimmies them off. His pant leg clings to his foot and he drags the soaked denim behind him as he follows his friend.

And what a friend she is, all shiny and pink from the bath water and waiting for him at the end of the bed.

With his pants finally discarded properly, along with any remaining clothing, he moves toward the soapy beauty. He doesn't hesitate and grabs her face, kissing her forcefully and lying her down onto the bed. Her hands are spread open against his back and she slides them up and down, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm.

He places a hand on her breast and massages, rolling a thumb across her nipple before traipsing his fingertips down her side. His other hand has looped the inside of her knee, bringing her leg up to rest on to his back and allowing him to settle perfectly between her legs. He slides his hand up her thigh and up to her other breast.

They break from their kiss and he makes his descent, peppering her body with wet, greedy kisses. His hands are still on her breasts, gripping and rolling them in his palms, when she places her own on top of them. She laces her fingers with his and grips them tightly when his mouth reaches her hip. He sucks and nips at the inside of her thigh and she releases one hand to bring it to the top of his head, fingering the downy mess of black hair.

He lowers his knees to the floor and grabs her hips, pulling her down so she is sitting on the edge of the bed. He rolls his stubbled cheeks against her sensitive inner thigh, delighting in the way her body is squirming toward him. He peers up at her; her head rolled back and her eyes shut tight.

"Look at me, Caroline," he requests and waits for her to lower her chin to peer down at him. She goes one step further and props herself up on her elbows and places her legs over his shoulders.

"Like this?" she asks and bites her bottom lip and rubs her foot flat along his back.

"Exactly like that," he responds and with their eyes latched onto one another he finally lowers his mouth to her.

Her head begins to roll back but she keeps her eyes trained on his, as his tongue slithers between her folds and begins to massage her gently. He delights in her gasps and relishes in her whimpers as he sucks and licks her in the most intimate ways imaginable. He slides down and hovers at her opening, swirling light circles as she saturates his tongue. He places his hands to the inside of her thighs and gently pushes them away from each other, and taking his time, enters inside her slowly.

"Oh God," she gasps and digs her heels into his back.

Enzo slides a thumb between her legs, seeking out the small nub that would catapult the sensation forward. His tongue fucks her over and over again, as his thumb pushes gently against her clit, barely touching it but moving his finger rapidly against it.

Surprisingly, Caroline's eyes are still trained on his, her brows furrowed and her bottom lip between her teeth. But not for long, and he watches as her eyes begin to close and her mouth opens, releasing a pleasurable moan.

He holds her still, with his tongue moving inside of her and his thumb increasing its pressure and then switches their positions. He covers her clit with his mouth, darting his tongue out to suck the already swollen button, and places his thumb at her entrance. He pushes it in and holds it there circling just inside her opening.

Another cry comes barrelling out of her and she flops back against the bed, no longer able to stay up on her elbows. His hand reaches out and he splays it across her stomach, and he repositions himself. He takes his thumb out only to replace it with his finger, and curling it inside of her, fucks her hard and fast. He latches onto her clit and sucks, and watches as she comes undone.

Her hands grab hold of his head, her hips raise up off the bed, and her heels dig deeper into his back until she is screaming his name and coating his finger and tongue with her sweet juices.

She relaxes back onto the bed and he kisses back up her body, a soft giggle escaping her. He swirls his tongue across her nipples and up to her neck, where he nibbles and kisses below her ear. She pulls his head up and captures his mouth with her own, her tongue reaching out to tangle with his.

"I need you inside me," she whispers and falls back against the bed, spreading her legs and waiting. He positions his tip against her opening and places it slowly inside. She holds onto his shoulders, her eyes pleading with him to keep going.

He becomes even more erect, throbbing and pulsing, as he slides further inside of her. They both gasp when he finally fills her up and he stays still, allowing her walls to relax as they conform to him, as well as allowing him a moment to regain his composure.

He looks down at her and finds her smiling up at him, looking more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. She places a hand on his cheek and nods her head, telling him that she's ready.

He moves slowly at first, taking his time and enjoying the way her body feels underneath him. He kisses her and thrusts forward.

Once...

Twice...

Three times...

He grabs hold of her, hugging her waist and pulling her up off the bed. She settles on his lap, and wraps her legs around him, and he continues guiding her slowly up and down.

She clings onto his neck and takes control, picking up her pace, barely landing before lifting off of him and sliding back down to do it all over again. He watches her body, her breasts are heaving as her back arches and she rolls her hips against him. It's all too much, her naked body finally in his arms, and he has to shut his eyes to keep from finishing right then.

He feels her hand press against his chest and she pushes him down on to his back, and as if she knows her body is too much for him to handle she turns around. With her back to him, she lowers herself back down and his hands grab hold of her hips from behind. He watches himself slide in and out of her as she leans forward, still bouncing and riding him quick and hard. He palms the small of her back and grips the comforter with his other hand.

He sits up and pulls her back, raising up to his knees and bringing her back up against his chest. He reaches around and grabs her breasts and she turns her head to face him, wrapping a hand behind her and pulling him in for a kiss. He slides his hand down her stomach and reaches between her legs, sliding his finger between her lips in search of her clit.

He finds it easily and her mouth separates from his as she cries out in pleasure. He kisses her shoulder and twists his hips, fucking her deep, rubbing her clit and loving that she's nearing another orgasm.

"Keep- keep doing that," she stutters. "Don't stop."

He doesn't stop but he does pick up his pace, rubbing her harder and fucking her faster.

Caroline's orgasms are a thing of beauty and for the second time tonight he witnesses another one start to wash over her. She falls forward and lands on her hands, her hips still high in the air with him buried deep.

"Keep going," she gasps and wiggles her hips, signaling for him to continue. He grabs hold of her hips and pulls them against him and after a few steady pumps he torpedos ahead. Thrusting and cursing as she screams for him to fuck her harder and the sound of her ass slapping steadily against his thighs fills the hotel room.

He's not sure how much more he can take with her perfect ass in his hands and her screams of pleasure spurring him forward. He reaches around and seeks out her clit one final time, and when he finds it it's like he lit a fuse, and she comes beautifully and without hesitation. She falls forward, her hips still high in the air and he speeds up, coaxing her aftershocks out of her until he finally finishes as well.

He growls and falls forward, wrapping his hands around her waist again and pulling her up and against him. She turns her head and smiling, places a hand on his cheek before kissing him gently.

She turns around and settles across his lap, her arms and legs winding around him once more. They kiss for some time, revelling and enjoying their entanglement, before Caroline speaks.

"That was long overdue," she laughs.

"I would have done it much sooner."

"Why didn't you?" she asks earnestly, catching him off guard.

"Because," he starts but hesitates for a moment, brushing her shoulder with his knuckles and kissing it softly. "Because you're my best friend, Caroline Forbes, and I didn't want to mess that up."

He watches for her response, hoping she could see his sincerity. She runs her fingertips through the front of his hair and down the side of his face, a look of consternation slowly lifting into a small smile.

"You mean the world to me, Enzo," she whispers and kisses him gently. "And I'm glad we waited." She kisses him again and jumps off his lap. "I'll be right back," she tells him.

She scoots off the bed and out of the bedroom and he moves to rest against the headboard, scootching under the covers. She returns shortly, a guitar in her hand and a pad and paper. She sits indian style across from him and props the guitar in her lap, and strums a D chord.

"You've awaken the muse," she laughs. "Now write this down."


End file.
